After The Fall
by Edward The Fox
Summary: The Final Battle has been fought, but this doesn't mean much doesn't lie in the way of the survivors, whether from outside, or within. I suck at Summaries, so just read the story, and you'll get it. Violence, blood etc. shouldn't get more then T
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I don't own Angel, or any related stuffs, blah blah_

_Disclaimer, violence, blood, you know what you're reading_

_This takes place after the final episode of Angel, picking up where it left off_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last blow fell, and suddenly, Angel was tired. He fell to his knees, suddenly very tired, landing among the blood and bodies…

-

Some time later, he came to. The lights were mercifully dark as he blinked awake, sitting up. He was in his bed…at the old hotel. He was surprised to be outside his room in Wolfram and Hart, until suddenly, his memories of the night before rushed to him. He blinked, lying back suddenly and grunting, wounds in his back still far from healed

Nearby, Illyria looked up, and Angel was suddenly aware of others in the room. Spike was, in fact, beside him on his bed, covered in bandages. Angel noticed he himself was also covered in bandages, some clearly having bled through

"You are well?" Illyria asked in her usual manner

"Well? I'm good enough, what about Gunn? Did he…make it?" Angel sat up again, slowly, and leaned against his bed, pulling up his bed sheet as he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything beside his bandages

"No. We are the last" Illyria seemed unharmed, although when she reached for another roll of bandages, walking over to where Spike still rested, kneeling and starting to remove the bandages around his head and replace them.

"When did you learn that?" He was surprised by the ancient's action, and skill

"I learned from the one you called Wesley" She looked up from the bandages suddenly, eyes wide as she stared across the room at nothing, before taking a shuddering breath and returning to her work

"Wesley taught you?" Angel was more disturbed by the look Illyria gave, apparently, nothing

"I learned from him. He did not teach me…" She stood, "I will return when I have acquired sustenance for you both." She turned to the door then

"Illyria, no hurting anyone, okay?" Angel would hate for his meal to be taken unwillingly, even now.

She paused, nodding once, back to him, "if I must"

Angel was surprised by her willingness to accept his orders, but even so, he lay back on his pillow, sleep taking him almost before she left and just soon enough that he didn't notice Spike stir beside him…


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, if you're here, you've read chapter one, so I don't need disclaimers_

_Note: There's some vague connotations of homosexuality here. Nothing out of the ordinary for Angel and Spike though_

…

_C'mon, we all saw it coming…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike opened his eyes, blinking at the sunlight. He sat up slowly, noticing he was in a bed. He didn't remember a thing. Looking around, the next thing he noticed was that he was naked

_Naked, and can't remember a thing. Maybe I had a good time_

He looked to his right, and noticed Angel, apparently asleep beside him, in the same state of both disrobe as himself.

_'Ello, we didn't…again?_

He then noticed Angel was covered in bandages. He looked down at himself then, noticing that he was also covered in bandages, both had apparently bled through

_…This doesn't mean we didn't…but…_

He blinked, tilting his head and trying to think before turning his head to the other direction

_Bugger, the sun's in me eyes…_

He lay back, sighing slightly. His stomach grumbled, and he sighed again. He hurt too much to try and roll out of bed to try and hunt someone down

_'Ang on a tick, I'm missin' something…_

He squinted, trying to put together a whole mess of thoughts all made the foggier by a headache bigger then any hangover he'd ever had

_…I…should remember…something…but what?..._

He sat up again slowly, ignoring his growling stomach, and the sun glaring in his eyes. He shrugged off the blankets with a small growl

_Bullocks, it's warm in here…_

He then blinked, this time not because of the sun.

_I'm…warm again…and…the sun! I'm…_

He focused on his hunger trying to shift out of his 'human' form, finding himself unable to. He sat in stunned silence for The Powers know how long, a slow smile starting to spread over his face. He then remembered his hunger

"Food!" he exclaimed, loud enough to wake Angel, who sat up groggily

"Damn it Spike, what are you yelling about?" He held his hands over his eyes with a small groan, "ugh, it's too bright in here…"

"Angel, you git, I'm human" he blinked, noticing the sun on Angel as well, "and, apparently, so are you."

Angel blinked, reaching up to his face. Apparently he'd tried to go fangy as well, he blinked a few times, looking at Spike.

"So…the battle…the shanshu…I didn't sign it away?" he said, almost disbelieving

"Aparently not, but bugger, I'm hungry, aren't you?" Spike slowly slid from the bed, wincing before laying back down again, "alright, eating's on hold…"

"Illyria went for food…wait…I get it now!" Angel said, suddenly realizing why Illyria was so quick to agree not to hurt anybody.

Of course she knew they were human again, and there was probably still food at the hotel.

"Oh…" Spike said, looking around, confused, "so…where are we?"

Angel blinked, remembering Spike had never been to the hotel, "oh, that's right, you never were…this is our old headquarters, before Wolfram and Hart"

"Ah…and…nobody else made it?" Spike looked sunken, his soul, oddly, burning less then he thought it should have

"Just you, me, and miss high-and-mighty" Angel felt his soul less too.

They had little time to contemplate any of this, as Fred came through the door, holding large bags of, as either of them should have imagined, Chinese food

"Y'all haven't tried any of this, have ya?" It hurt both of them to see Fred like this, and she seemed to sense it, suddenly becoming Illyria again, "You both require food, do you not? Feed, I have much to do"

Without needing any more persuasion, Spike and Angel went at the food with a vengeance, discovering they both had a taste for Chinese.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, it's a little longer this time. I tried to put more into it. Next Chapter's going to be about Illyria. If you've noticed, I'm going to be doing a cycle between the three (?) characters' POV. Please review, or I'll think nobody likes it_


End file.
